An End to Bliss
by Cody the Impaler
Summary: After he and his friends' victory over King Yama, Yusuke had hoped to finally live a normal life. But an old foe that Yusuke thought was dead for five years has resurfaced. Sequel to Here to Eternity. [Story Complete]
1. Yusuke's Bliss

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! Well, it has been a while, and the Iron Maiden is playing in the background. Although this chapter is currently being edited to The Offspring's Greatest Hits. I have to confess that I bought this album, because I used to listen to Offspring a lot when I was in high school (it's scary for me to think that it's been just over seven years since I graduated), but from what I've listened to everything on this album past Ixnay on the Hombre sucks. I guess Offspring hasn't done that good since 1997, but oh well. I'll probably throw in some Offspring lyrics when needed throughout the story.

Now I'm sure that you're tried to hearing my bullshit, so let's talk about the story. Due to the number of reviews I received for _Here to Eternity_ I decided to write a sequel. This story takes place one year after the conclusion of _Here to Eternity_, and since that time I've watched all the Yu-Yu Hakusho episodes (minus episode 110, because my DVD of "Yusuke Rediscovered" is slightly screwed up, but I should have that replaced tomorrow). Anyway, the mistakes I may have made with _Here to Eternity_ with the series I will attempt to reconcile, while keeping the flow of _Here to Eternity_ consistent. All right, that's the announcements for now. Now I ask all of you to please read and review.

_I got someone who loves me tonight.  
I got over a thousand dollars in the bank and I'm all right.  
Look deep in the eyes of love.  
Look deep in the eyes of love.  
And find out what you were looking for.  
I got a room at the top of the world tonight.  
I got a room at the top of the world tonight._

_I got a room at the top of the world tonight.  
And I ain't coming down…no.  
I ain't coming down_-

"Room at the Top"-Tom Petty

An End to Bliss

Chapter I

Yusuke Urameshi yawned through the chilly air as he prepared to enter his apartment. It had been nearly three years since Yusuke and his companions defeated King Yama, and since that time Yusuke had attempted to settle into what could be considered a 'normal' life.

As he turned the knob and opened the door, the first thing Yusuke noticed was Kayko in her fourth month of pregnancy sitting on the couch with Kosuke, their two-year-old son, asleep in her arms.

Yusuke smiled, sat beside his wife, and kissed her. "So, how was your day today?"

Kayko returned the smile. "Oh, you know. Changing diapers; running after a two-year-old."

"Sounds like a typical day, eh?"

Kayko smirked. "You should try it sometime."

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right…too bad it's not quite my thing."

Kayko responded with a giggle. "So I've noticed…every time you've tried."

Yusuke continued to chuckle, and ran two fingers through his son's brown hair.  
"So now that you've heard about my day, let's hear about yours."

"Just one customer after another."

"Good, that's how we can afford to live here."

"Unless I can get my old job back as a spirit detective with money…"

"Don't you even think about that! We've one baby and another on the way. It's time to settle down, Yusuke."

Yusuke yawned. "Boring!"

Kayko playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hmph!" Yusuke replied with a smile. "But on another topic, one of the customers who came in today was pretty interesting."

"Why's that?"

"It was Chu."

"Chu?"

"What you've forgotten already. He's the guy I fought the 'knife-edge death match' with in the Dark Tournament."

Kayko frowned. "That wasn't a very good day for me."

"So I remember…"

"But," Kayko added, while her expression changed, "he did come to my aid when I was helping you recover from Genkai's test."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that."

"So what did Chu want?"

"He wants to have a drink with me tomorrow. He said that he was upset when I didn't return to Demon World to take part in the second tournament, and that's when I told him that I have a wife and son now, plus another baby on the way."

Kayko smiled.

"He didn't quite understand my logic in such things, but I still want to take him up on his offer. I haven't seen him in a while, and it'd be nice to talk about some of my old friends."

Kayko nodded. "Just don't try to match drink for drink with him."

Yusuke chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. I drink very moderately. It's something I learned from watching my mom…Want to hear something else interesting?"

Kayko perked her ears.

"I stopped by and visited Kuwabara today. We're not the only ones having a baby."

"Yukina's pregnant!"

Yusuke nodded. "That was confirmed today."

"How many months is she?"

"I don't know, but she's barely showing; so I'd say at least three."

"Well, I'll have to congratulate Yukina when I see her tomorrow. The two of us're planning to visit Genkai."

"What! You're going to walk up all those steps to Grandma's temple!"

"Yes, Yusuke! I'm a grown woman, not a little girl; and I know that I've the ability to walk up those steps."

"But you're four months pregnant! And what about Kosuke?"

"He's coming with me; and yes, I know that I'm four months pregnant. Quit worrying so much about me. You remind me of my dad."

Yusuke sighed. "All right, fine."

Kayko smiled. "That's better. And don't worry; Shizuru's going with us. She can help with Kouske if needed."

"Good, I'll feel better with Shizuru with you. You know…it's interesting."

"What is?"

"The way things are now. Kuwabara's married and in college. Shizuru looks to have maybe found a nice guy for her. Kurama's in college and has a girlfriend. Yukina's pregnant. And Hiei…well, I guess Hiei's enjoying his job as one of the guardians of the pseudo space. Speaking of Hiei, I wonder what he'd say when he learns that Yukina's pregnant with Kuwabara's child?"

"I'm sure he'd just curse and insult Kuwabara like he normally does."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."


	2. Darkness, Darkness

_Darkness, Darkness, be my pillow,  
__take__ my head and let me sleep.  
__In the coolness of your shadow.  
__In the silence of your deep.  
__Darkness, darkness, hide my yearning,  
__for__ the things I cannot see.  
__Keep my mind from constant turning.  
__To the things I cannot be.  
__Darkness, darkness, be my blanket,  
__cover__ me with the endless night.  
__Take away the pain of knowing.  
__Fill the emptiness with light.  
__Emptiness with light now_—  
"Darkness, Darkness"—Robert Plant

An End to Bliss

Chapter II

Darkness. Such is the world of dreams. But then the void begins to fade and images appear. _"What's this place? I'm sure that I've been here before."_ In the case of Yusuke Urameshi those images were in the form of a wall of stone. The wall was solid granite with a mixture of red clay and a trickle of water. While Yusuke pondered his whereabouts a piece of stone broke apart. Yusuke watched the stone fall…into a large pond.

_"That pond!__ Now I'm sure that I know this place…yes! This is the Demon's Door cave, the place where I battled Sensui. Right there,"_ Yusuke added, as he noticed a large cut along the wall; _"that was where Itsuki summoned that large wall monster that swallowed Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Matarai until Kuwabara cut them free with his dimensional sword…"_

"Why don't you die! Damn you, Fox!" a voice screeched not too far away from Yusuke.

_"He's still here. The elder Toguro."_

"What's the matter with you! Why don't you scream and…"

_"Huh? He stopped…I thought that wasn't possible."_

Yusuke motioned his eyes to where he had heard the elder Toguro scream. The last time Yusuke had seen the elder Toguro he was in the arms of Kurama's Sinning Tree, unable to move, but at the same time, unable to die.

As Yusuke's eyes moved closer to where he had last seen the elder Toguro he noticed large pieces of broken tree bark, and then he saw a shadow. The shadow's owner began to chuckle, and standing before him was the short figure of the psychotic elder Toguro, looking as Yusuke had seen him during the Dark Tournament.

The elder Toguro flashed a wicked grin, while two of his pale curls dangled over his yellow eyes. His eyes turned to blood, and pointing a finger towards Yusuke he shouted, "Death awaits you!"

* * *

Yusuke woke up in a cold sweat, but at least he was in familiar surroundings—his bedroom, with Kayko resting peacefully beside him.

_"Was it just a dream? I'm sure it was…"_

Yusuke quietly removed his bed covers—in an effort not to wake Kayko—and left the master bedroom.

His destination was his son's room. Yusuke entered Kosuke nursery just as a few snowflakes began to descend from the clouds. He stared over Kosuke crib, and took in his son's sleeping face.

_"He's safe. Now I'm sure it was just…"_

Yusuke's thought was cut short when a silky hand touched his shoulder. He gasped, and turned around to see Kayko standing beside him in her white night gown.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a whisper.

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied in a tone similar to Kayko. "By the way, sorry that I woke you up."

"Actually, I was up already."

"Huh?"

"I watched you wake up in a cold sweat, Yusuke, but I didn't say anything until I saw you leave the bedroom…so what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"What about?"

"…I'd prefer not to talk about it, Kayko…it was just a bunch of bad memories of the past."

Kayko nodded. "I understand Yusuke. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Yusuke embraced Kayko, and kissed her. "Thanks Kayko, I appreciate that."

Kayko smiled, and grabbed Yusuke's hand. She led him over to Kosuke crib. "Should we give another goodnight kiss to our favorite boy?"

"Yeah, sure."

And together, mother and father leaned over the crib and gave their two-year-old son another goodnight kiss.


	3. A Visit to Genkai

_You're coming home.  
There's blood on the walls.  
Well, Charlie and the family made house calls.  
If you're alone then watch what you do,  
'cos Charlie and the family might get you.  
Can you hear them, in the darkness?  
Helter Skelter, spiral madness, yeah,  
blood bath in paradise,  
but there's no where you can run to baby.  
Blood bath in paradise, forever sleep,  
in paradise_—  
"Blood Bath in Paradise"—Ozzy Osbourne

Shadows of the Past

Chapter III

When morning arrived Yusuke's nightmare about the elder Toguro was viewed as simply that—a nightmare. At breakfast, Yusuke assisted Kayko, and chided his son for playing with his food.

"I wonder how many kids starving in Africa would love to have what you're having, Kosuke?"

Kosuke Urameshi's response to his father's question was to laugh. Mostly because he did not understand—nor care—about his father's question.

Kayko giggled, and ran her fingers through Kosuke's hair. "What Daddy's trying to say Kosuke is that you should eat your food, not play with it."

Yusuke smiled. "I take it that since it didn't snow too much last night in the city you, Kosuke, Yukina, and Shizuru're still going to see Grandma today?"

"Yes, I haven't seen Genkai in a while, and I can't wait to congratulate Yukina and Kuwabara on their good news."

"Maybe we should ask Kuwabara and Yukina to baby-sit Kosuke sometime. It'd give them some experience of what it's like to have a baby."

"That's a possibility. But on another topic, are you going to have your drink with Chu today?"

"Yeah, after I check on the restaurant."

"You had better not come home drunk, Yusuke!"

"Don't worry about that, Kayko. I lived with an alcoholic mother. I know when to say when."

"You know that alcoholism's hereditary, Yusuke?"

"Kayko, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Kayko nodded. "All right, Then I'll see you this evening, right?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

With a small blanket of snow in the tree branches, Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru marched up the stairs to Genkai's temple. When the trio first arrived at the base of the stairs, Shizuru insisted that she carry Kosuke up the stairs, and that Yukina and Kayko rest at every break in the stairs. 

At one of those breaks, while Kosuke played on a step in front of Shizuru, Yukina commented to Kayko, "I never realized until now how being pregnant can wear you down so much. Were you like this when you were pregnant with Kosuke?"

"Sometimes, but I wasn't going to let Yusuke attempt to boss me around as though he was my father. He means well, of course, but I know my limits. And I knew that I had the ability to march up these stairs, despite being pregnant and having a baby at my side."

"Good for you, girl!" replied Shizuru, while she watched Kosuke. "The same goes for you," she added to Yukina. "Don't let my baby brother boss you around too much either."

Yukina smiled. "I promise."

"But on that same subject," began Kayko, "have you told your brother about the baby?"

"No…I haven't seen him…But I do want to tell him…"

"Mommy…" whined Kosuke, as he toddled over to his mother; "it's too cold."

Kayko smiled, as the two-year-old buried his head against his mother's bosom. "Sorry, baby," she replied with a kiss through his brown hair; "I know it is." And turning to the rest of the group she added, "Shall we get going?"

Yukina and Shizuru nodded.

* * *

When the three women and toddler finally reached the temple summit they immediately called for Genkai. 

"Master Genkai," Kayko said, as she opened the main door to the temple.

Normally Genkai was quick to respond, but on this day all was quiet. No candles or incense burned inside her temple.

"Genkai?" responded Yukina.

But again, the creator of the spirit wave did not respond.

"That's odd," replied Kayko.

"I wonder where she is?" added Shizuru.

"Wait! I think I know!" exclaimed Yukina.

"Oh, and where's that?" asked Kayko.

"Maybe she went for a walk through her garden. When I used to stay and help her at the temple—before Kuzuma and I were married—a walk in the garden was one of her favorite activities…Well, besides playing video games."

Shizuru and Kayko laughed. So did Kosuke, but mostly because he saw his mother laugh and wanted to imitate her.

"Well, let's go and look for her then," replied Shizuru.

Yukina directed Kayko and Shizuru to the door that would lead them into the temple's garden. But as they walked past Genkai's bedroom Yukina let out a scream, which caused the other two women to follow her in unison.


	4. A Beer with an Old Friend

_So don't worry about tomorrow.  
Take it today.  
Forget about the cheque, we'll get hell to pay!  
Have a drink on me_—  
"Have a Drink on Me"—AC/DC

An End to Bliss

Chapter IV

Across the street from Yusuke and Kayko's restaurant was a local bar, and at this bar sat Yusuke Urameshi and Chu, with the tails of his blue mohawk dangling along his shoulder blades. Chu prepared to start on his fourth beer, while Yusuke continued to nurse his first.

"What's the matter Urameshi? You're drinking that beer almost as though you were a baby sucking on his mother's titty."

Yusuke laughed. "Well, I could drink faster, but I'm being careful."

"Huh? Careful of what?"

"My mother was an alcoholic, and she eventually died from alcohol poisoning. One of the goals that I've set in life is to try and not be a drunk like my mother."

"Blimey! I drink lots of alcolie and all it does is make me stronger. It doesn't kill me."

"That is—when you settle into it."

"Right mate! I'm the master of drunken fighting you know."

"Except during our Dark Tournament match," Yusuke chuckled.

Chu jokingly gritted his teeth. "Well then…I guess I'll just have to drink something stronger so I can kick your ass next time."

Chu paused to finish off his beer and turned to the bartender. "Hey barkeep, give me a shot of your strongest alcholie!" And turning back to Yusuke he added, "So, when do I get to see your sheela and little Urameshi?"

Yusuke opened his wallet, and showed Chu a family portrait. "That was taken a few months ago."

"I'll be damned, if that boy isn't the spittin' image of you, Urameshi!"

Yusuke smiled. "Thank you."

"And your wife…she looks even prettier than that day I saw her outside the stadium."

"Yeah, I think Kayko looks prettier with long hair as well."

Yusuke prepared to finish off his first beer when his cell phone rang. On the other side was Kayko—crying.

"Kayko, what's wrong?"

"Yusuke…it's Genkai."

"Genkai! What's wrong with her?"

"She's…she's dead."

"What! How!"

Kayko responded to Yusuke's question by crying.

"Kayko, calm down, tell me what happened?"

Kayko took a deep breath, but her voice was still coarse. "Somebody…somebody killed her."

"What!"

Kayko responded in the same manner that she did before, but this time Yusuke could hear Kosuke crying in the background.

Yusuke too almost cried, but he maintained his composure, though his voice was now coarse. "Kayko, listen to me. Take Kosuke home. He doesn't need to see any of that. And it might be good if Yukina and Shizuru went home as well. I'm going to call Kuwabara and Kurama. We'll go to the temple and look things over."

"O…okay Yusuke."

"Everything's gonna be all right; don't worry."

"All…all right."

Yusuke closed his cell phone and sighed.

"Is everything all right, sir?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah…just a family thing, nothing more." And turning to Chu he added, "Chu, would you follow me outside?"

Chu did as Yusuke requested. And when the two men were outside the bar Chu asked him, "What's wrong, kid?"

"It's Genkai."

"The old lady, what's wrong with her?"

"Kayko just called me…She went to visit Genkai at her temple…and she told me that she was dead."

"What! How!"

"She told me that someone murdered her."

Chu closed his fists, and gritted his teeth. "Whoever did that to her, I'll rip their fucking head off!"

"You're not the only one," replied Yusuke. "But right now I'm going to go inside and pay the bartender; then I need to call Kuwabara and Kurama. I'm going to need their help. I'm sorry Chu, but I'm afraid that I've to go now."

Chu nodded. "I understand Urameshi, but I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"She helped train me for the first Demon World tournament. I became stronger than I ever did before under her. That means a lot to me, and I don't forget. That's why I need to go with you."

Yusuke nodded. "I understand."


	5. Beware of the Beast in Black

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Well, I just finished watching the final Yu-Yu Hakusho episodes, and I'm glad that _Here to Eternity_ was fairly consistent with the final episodes of the series, since I started writing that story after I finished watching the DVD Tempting Fate.  
Two other important points to point out, first, this chapter is the longest so far. So I hope that it doesn't bore you. Second, I hope that my explanation on Freud's theory on dreams is correct. I am drawing from a psychology class I took five years ago. So if I'm wrong, please forgive me. Anyway, on with the story!

_Howling winds keep screaming 'round.  
And the rain keeps pouring down.  
Doors are locked and bolted now.  
As the thing crawls into town.  
Straight out of Hell, one of a kind,  
stalking his victim.  
Don't look behind you, night crawler.  
Beware the beast in black, night crawler.  
You know he's coming back, night crawler_—  
"Night Crawler"—Judas Priest

Shadows of the Past

Chapter V

While Yusuke and Chu walked through the cold city streets, Yusuke called Kuwabara and Kurama and informed them of the events spoken to him by Kayko. He asked both of them to meet Chu and himself at the base of the temple stairs.

When Kuwabara and Kurama arrived at the base of the temple stairs, snow was heavily descending to the earth.

"Hey guys," Yusuke began in a somber tone; "thanks for coming out."

"How's it going?" added Chu, in an equally somber tone.

"I suppose we could say that we've all been better," responded Kurama.

"I tried to call Yukina after I got off the phone with you Urameshi (as he often addressed Yusuke), but I couldn't reach her. She must've turned her cell phone off."

"That'd make sense," replied Chu. "If this situation is as bad as Mrs. Urameshi describes it, I probably wouldn't want to talk to anybody either for a while."

"Well, I suppose that we should look," Yusuke said. "That snow's coming down hard, and soon it'll be dark, which'll make it harder for us to go home. By the time we reach the temple, we'll probably be walking through at least five centimeters of snow."

Yusuke and his companions marched up the long flight of stairs until they reached the temple summit. When they arrived they noticed that lights were on inside the temple.

"That's not something I expected," replied Yusuke.

"I wonder why there're so many lights inside the temple?" asked Kuwabara.

His question was quickly answered when he noticed his sister open the main door of the temple. Shizuru, however, was not her normal self. She un-characteristically did not have a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"Hey everyone," she replied in an equally somber tone that reflected the attitude of Yusuke and his companions.

"Sis?"

"What're you doing here, Shizuru?" began Yusuke. "I told Kayko that I thought it'd be best if all of you guys went home."

"Yeah, I know. I got the message, Yusuke. But I'm also not pregnant, and I don't have a baby already. Plus, I thought that somebody should stay and keep a vigil over Genkai's body."

"…So…it's really true, huh?"

"Yeah…even though it's hard to accept."

"What exactly happened to her?"

"Well…"

"That's all right. I don't need you to explain it to me. Just please take me to where she's at."

Shizuru nodded, and directed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Chu to the master bedroom. There, resting on the bed, lay Master Genkai. Genkai was dressed in her night gown with her hands folded across her chest.

Yusuke's lower lip began to quiver. So for that matter did the lower lips of everybody else in the room, including Shizuru; although her emotion was from the sadness that everyone else felt more than seeing Genkai's body again.

Yusuke, with his eyes slowly giving in to tears, stepped forward. He gently ran his fingers through his teacher's hair and touched her hands, but as he did so he touched some dry blood. Then he noticed some dry blood just below her hands.

"What the hell…"

"What is it, Yusuke?" asked Kurama.

Yusuke did not respond to his friend's question. Instead he removed Genkai's hands to reveal a sight that made him gasp.

"My god!" he replied, almost in a whisper.

"What's wrong, Urameshi?" asked Chu when he stepped forward.

And when Chu saw what Yusuke saw he was shocked as well. There was a large hole in Genkai's chest.

"My god!" Kuwabara echoed, when he stepped forward as well. "Now I can see how my sister had a hard time trying to explain what happened."

But then Yusuke noticed something else. A large puddle of dried blood was next to Genkai's body, at the edge of her bed. The left side of her bed sheets was stained with blood as well. Leaving a trail that landed on the floor and under her bed.

Yusuke followed the trail that ended with some kind of shape. Yusuke grabbed the object, which had a squishy and slimy feel to it.

"What do you have Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara, while he watched Yusuke pull something from underneath Genkai's bed.

"I'm not sure…" Yusuke began, until he removed the object. Yusuke's hand was slightly covered with fresh blood. In his hand was a heart—Genkai's heart.

Yusuke immediately tossed his fallen master's vital organ to the ground and vomited. And when Yusuke's companions watched their friend regurgitate they followed suit, all but one that is.

Kurama—the man with the strongest constitution—examined the open wound of Genkai. "It appears as though somebody just plucked the heart out of Genkai."

Yusuke, who had regained his composure from vomiting, gasped at Kurama's words. _"'Plucked the heart out of Genkai.'"_ It caused him to remember his dream about the elder Toguro. For when the elder Toguro fought Kuwabara in the Dark Tournament he informed him, while he pierced his fingers into Kuwabara's chest cavity, 'a couple more inches and I can pick out your heart.' "It can't be." These words were supposed to be a thought, but came out orally.

"It can't be what Urameshi?"

"When Kurama said the words, 'plucked the heart out of Genkai' it made me think of the elder Toguro."

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it that's something he did say during my fight with him. But what does that have to do with your 'can't be' statement? The last time I checked the elder Toguro was still tied up to Kurama's Sinning Tree."

"He is?" responded Chu. "I thought that his brother killed him just before the last match in the Dark Tournament."

"No," replied Kurama. "The elder Toguro survived that attack from his brother, though his body was horribly damaged. Elder Toguro rested in sea around Hanging Neck Island, but eventually he found his way into the services of Shinobu Sensui, a former spirit detective who planned to create a tunnel between the Human and Demon Worlds. In Sensui's service were seven psychics, who were using their power to help Sensui accomplish his goal. One of those psychics was a man named Gourmet, who had the ability to steal a person's powers by devouring them. Through the trickery of Sensui and the elder Toguro, Gourmet devoured Elder Toguro; but instead of Gourmet absorbing the elder Toguro's power, the elder Toguro took over. Elder Toguro then intended to use Gourmet's body as his new body, but when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I were battling Sensui I placed a seed inside Gourmet's body that would bloom into the Sinning Tree. The elder Toguro was snared in the Sinning Tree's branches, and so he remains to this day.

I'm actually surprised Chu that you didn't notice Elder Toguro screaming in agony when you crossed over from Demon World to Human World."

"Sorry mate, I didn't see him. I guess that I must've entered Human World through another place from where you guys fought this Sensui character."

"Well, everything Kurama said was pretty much true," began Kuwabara; "but why all this talk about Elder Toguro? I still don't understand how he relates to anything Urameshi was saying?"

"Well…I had this dream that involved the elder Toguro. And when Kurama said what he said…"

"No kidding!"

"What the hell're you freaking out about a dream Yusuke had?" asked Shizuru. "It was just a dream, nothing more."

"Yeah, but…it's just weird…I had a dream about Elder Toguro as well. It was in that cave where Urameshi fought Sensui."

"Blimey! That's unique!"

"Yes, it is," added Kurama. "And what makes it even more unique is that I had a similar dream myself."

"Now this is getting really weird! Sis, did you have a dream last night too?"

"No."

"Then I wonder why the three of us did? Hey Kurama! You're smart. Is it possible for three people to dream about the exact same person in a similar setting?"

"…Yes, it is."

"Whoa, really!"

"Damn, I'd love to hear the explanation on that one," responded Yusuke.

"You're not the only one mate."

"Same here," added Shizuru.

"In the late 19th century an Austrian psychologist named Sigmund Freud proposed theories on why people dream or have nightmares. Freud believed that dreams or nightmares were linked to an individual's wants or fears. They can also be linked by something that an individual sees or thinks that recalls a past memory. All of us could've had a memory about seeing the elder Toguro in the Demon's Door Cave, because all of us experienced it one way or another."

The rest of the party was silent. It appeared as though they were trying to digest Kurama's words.

"Wait a sec," began Yusuke. "I can understand some of that, but at the same time there're a lot things I don't understand. For example, I'm sure as hell not wanting to see the elder Toguro; and why should I be afraid of him since I know he's trapped in that Sinning Tree thing?"

"Yeah, same here," replied Kuwabara.

"The same goes for me too. But perhaps we all saw something that caused us to remember Elder Toguro…even though I can't think of anything."

"Neither can I," responded Yusuke.

"I can't think of anything either," remarked Kuwabara.

"Plus," added Yusuke, "what he said to me makes no sense either."

Kuwabara and Kurama gasped on that comment.

"Let me guess…he spoke to you guys as well?"

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded before Kuwabara said, "Yeah, he gave me that freakish red-eye trick. You know, similar to that one he gave me during the Dark Tournament? And then he said, 'Death awaits you!'"

The expressions on Yusuke and Kurama's faces altered to a person who believed that they had seen a ghost.

"No freaking way…" replied Yusuke.

"Wait!" began Shizuru. "Are you two trying to say that Elder Toguro said the exact same thing to you as well?"

Yusuke and Kurama nodded.

"Blimey, now this is fucking weird."

"Yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself," replied Shizuru. "Hey Kurama…is that possible as well?"

"…I don't know. But the chances are probably not."

"Well, what the hell does that mean then?" asked Yusuke.

"It means that perhaps what we experienced wasn't a dream."

"Then what was it then?"

"…I don't know."

For a few moments the party remained silent, until Yusuke spoke after he had seen a clock on the wall.

"I guess it's not something we should worry about too much. Plus, I need to be heading home. It's getting late, and I'll be walking through at least thirty centimeters of snow."

"Should we contact the authorities about Genkai's body?" asked Shizuru.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I'd prefer not to," interrupted Kurama. "I know it's late now, but tomorrow I'm going to visit Demon's Door Cave. I want to see this for myself."

"I'm coming with you," responded Kuwabara.

"Yeah, count me in as well," replied Yusuke.

"I'm up for the journey too, mate," added Chu.

"Well, until then," began Shizuru; "do you think we can wrap Genkai's body in a burial shroud?"

"…Yeah," Yusuke reluctantly answered.

Each of the five had tears in their eyes as they watched Yusuke return Genkai's heart to her chest. Then the five of them reluctantly wrapped Genkai's body in a funeral shroud that she had always kept in her temple, and instructed Yusuke and Kayko that she would like to be placed in it at the hour of her death.

Genkai's body continued to rest on her bed, and the five of them presented her body with a goodbye gesture of veneration before they departed from the temple.

While Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Shizuru, and Chu departed from Genkai's temple, Yusuke turned to the drunken fighter.

"Where're you staying tonight, Chu?"

"Oh, I'll find some place."

"Why don't you stay at me and Kayko's place? We have a spare room, and I think Kosuke'd love you!"

Chu chuckled. "Well, perhaps that might help brighten up my day!"

Yusuke smiled. "Good. I'll call Kayko and have it arranged."

* * *

Almost a minute after Yusuke entered his apartment he was quickly embraced by Kayko. 

"I'm sorry Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled, and kissed his wife. "Thanks, I needed that. But…lets try not to talk about it too much. When you talk too much about things that're sad you become sad too. All it does is bring you down."

Kayko nodded.

"Well put, Yusuke," replied Chu.

Kayko gasped at Chu's voice. Although he had been standing behind Yusuke for a few minutes she had not yet introduced herself to him.

"I'm sorry. I feel so rude for not saying hello to you."

"Don't worry, Love. I understand the circumstances."

Kayko smiled. "Thanks. I'm Kayko, and I take it that you're Chu, right?"

The demon smiled. "You guessed it!"

"Although this happened a few years ago, I want to thank you for what you and your friends did for me and Yusuke that day outside the stadium."

"Aw, think nothing of that Miss. I'm always happy to help a sheela in need. Though I have to tell you, I think that engaging in a naughty outside the stadium during the Dark Tournament wasn't a very wise decision."

"We were NOT having sex!"

Chu roared, and so did Yusuke. But Yusuke was quick to shut up when his wife gave him a look that he was just one more laugh away from receiving a hard slap in the face.

Chu, however, was not frightened by Kayko's expression. "Well even if you weren't having sex on that day, it didn't stop you from having sex on another day, because you got that boy Yusuke showed me in the picture."

Kayko relaxed her face of thunder, and smiled. "Yes, that's our baby boy."

"Well, let's see the little mate! I told Yusuke that I thought he was the spittin' image of him."

"Yeah, although some people think he looks more like his mother," replied Yusuke.

Kayko continued to smile, and directed Chu to the sitting room where Kosuke was busy playing with his toys. When the toddler noticed his parents he became very excited and exclaimed their names. But when he noticed an unfamiliar face in Chu, he became slightly nervous.

"You'll have to excuse Kosuke a bit Chu," began Yusuke. "He becomes a little shy when he meets new people. I think he tries to observe them so he can understand if they're safe or not."

Chu laughed, while Kayko lifted Kosuke from the floor.

Chu extended his hand to the two-year-old and said, "Put 'er there, mate!"

Kosuke looked at Chu's hand with suspicion, while he continued to suck on his thumb. But with his parents encouragement he wrapped his tiny hand around one of Chu's fingers.

Chu responded by tickling the child's tummy—causing him to giggle—and Kayko returned him to the ground.

"Chu," Yusuke began, "I need to talk to my wife for a few minutes. We'll be back real quick."

"All right, Urameshi. But if the kid starts shitting in his britches, I ain't changing his diaper."

* * *

Yusuke motioned Kayko into the kitchen where he prepared a drink of brandy, water, and ice. 

"So," he said, after taking a sip; "you weren't able to tell me exactly what happened to Genkai, huh?"

"I never actually saw it," she replied. "Shizuru told me it'd be best if I didn't come in, especially since I had Kosuke with me."

Yusuke nodded. "It's probably for the best then."

"So what happened?"

"…Somebody…somebody plucked out Genkai's heart."

Kayko gasped.

Yusuke was motionless as well, before he took another sip of brandy. "I need to talk to Botan."

"Botan?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she's seen Genkai, and can rule out any idea that I had."

"What ideas were those?"

"…I'll tell you later."


	6. A Visit With Lady Death

_Seasons don't fear the reaper.  
Nor do the winds, the sun, or the rain_—  
"Don't Fear the Reaper"—The Blue Oyster Cult

An End to Bliss

Chapter VI

"Please go and keep Chu company," Yusuke said to Kayko. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Yusuke departed from the kitchen and entered the master bedroom. For his dresser drawer he removed a compact that served as a communicator to Botan.

"Botan."

The grim reaper's image appeared in the glass, but she was not her usual perky self.

"Hello, Yusuke," she said sadly.

"I guess you know why I've contacted you?"

"Yeah…I know. But…would it be all right if I visited you? I think it'd be better if I could tell you what I can while I'm with you."

"…Sure. Just try to come here in a few hours. Kosuke should be asleep by then."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Botan arrived at the Urameshi home three hours later, long after Kosuke was asleep in his crib. In the master room she gathered with Yusuke, Kayko, and Chu. Each of them had a glass of brandy. 

"So Botan," began Yusuke, "what can you tell us about Genkai?"

Botan took a sip of brandy and replied, "Well, I didn't need to take her to Spirit World. She went by her own will. But I did see her when she arrived.

I cried, of course. That part of my job has never been easy, especially when it involves someone I love.

But she told me not to cry. She said that it was simply her time to go. She added that she had no regrets, but that she honestly wouldn't mind seeing Toguro again."

Kayko wiped a tear, but Yusuke and Chu never changed their expressions.

"Did she say if she knew what happened to her?" asked Yusuke.

"No."

Yusuke sighed. "Well that doesn't help."

"Well damn it, Yusuke; I wasn't exactly in the mood to ask questions like that!"

Yusuke breathed another sigh. "Calm down, Botan; it's all right. Women often can't keep their emotions in check."

"What!" exclaimed Kayko and Botan.

"What's that supposed to me, Yusuke!" added Kayko. "I understand that you cried like a baby a few times during the Dark Tournament!"

Yusuke was stunned, but Chu and Botan roared in laughter at something they knew to be true.

"Uh…" the embarrassed Yusuke began; "speaking of babies; we shouldn't talk so loud otherwise we'll wake Kosuke."

Kayko gave Yusuke a look. _"Convenient excuse, Yusuke."_

"Well," began Chu, as he took a large gulp of his brandy; "I guess that we just have your theory to go on."

"And what's that?" asked Botan.

"Well…last night I had a dream…It was more of a nightmare actually. Kayko knows what I'm talking about." Yusuke said, as he turned to his wife.

Kayko nodded.

"It was about the elder Toguro."

"Huh?" replied Kayko and Botan.

Yusuke proceeded to tell Kayko and Botan what he had told Chu, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Shizuru earlier.

"So…you think there's something more to this dream than just a dream?" asked Botan.  
"I don't know. But the fact that Kuwabara and Kurama had the same dream that I had is pretty much unusual…We're going to find out tomorrow though. Chu, Kuwabara, Kurama, and I're going to visit the Demon's Door Cave where I battled with Sensui and Kurama fought Elder Toguro. That's why we didn't call the authorities about Genkai's body."

"Perhaps we should ask Koenma about it as well?"

"Yeah…I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Botan opened a small communicator, and in the glass appeared the King of Spirit World in his toddler form—pacifier and all.

"Greetings everyone," replied the king; "I'm only sorry that we're talking under these circumstances."

"The feeling's mutual, Koenma," responded Yusuke; "but I've got something serious to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Is Elder Toguro still alive?"

"Huh?"

"Is he still alive?"

"Well…I don't know. From the last time I checked he was still ensnared to Kurama's Sinning Tree, apparently unable to die. His condition's honestly not a priority on our list."

"What! I thought you people were supposed to know the greatest secrets of the universe, and yet you can't even answer a simple question?"

"We're not omnipotent, Yusuke. If you want somebody who knows the answer to anything, at any moment, ask a god."

Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"…No."

"Very well then. When I'm not busy, I'll make sure to drop by and see you."

_"I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."_


	7. A Return to the Demon's Door Cave

**Author's Note**: Greetings everyone! I guess if you're still reading the story then I haven't bored you too much yet. I want to give everyone a head's up, and let all of you know that these upcoming chapters are going to be fairly long. But normally a long chapter means a lot of plot development. As always, please continue to read and review, because feedback keeps me writing!

_Break the bread.  
And drink the wine.  
Seize the chalice.  
Suck the poison vine.  
There is frost in every sunbeam.  
Water flows from the earth to sky.  
Looking down on every rose.  
Nothing moves; the wheel of Heaven turns.  
As our fingers leave their trace.  
We are gods, in a world we dared embraced.  
Now we're lost.  
You can't disguise the river of no return.  
Now it's gone, you realize, the river of no return_—  
"The River of No Return"—Bruce Dickinson

An End to Bliss

Chapter VII

For breakfast at the Urameshi household Kayko casually asked Chu what he would like to drink.

"Hmm…well, usually I normally have either beer or whiskey in the morning, but I think that some of that brandy that we drank last night sounds pretty good."

Yusuke chuckled.

"What's so funny, kid?"

"You just made me think of my mom. She used to be the same…"

"Which explains part of the reason for why she's no longer here," interjected Kayko.

"…Yeah…that's true."

"Well," Chu said to Kayko, "I don't know if Yusuke ever told you this, but alcoie doesn't affect me in the way it does other people."

"Yeah, I know. Yusuke told me that last night. Plus, I still remember your Dark Tournament match. What I said about Yusuke's mom wasn't meant to be derogatory towards you, Chu."

"Now Love, don't worry about that. What you said didn't bother me at all. But I guess I should ask what 'normal' people drink for breakfast in the morning?"

"Usually milk, water, or juice," replied Kayko.

"Hmm…well, I've drank milk straight from the cow's teet before."

Yusuke laughed, and so did Kosuke, although his laughter came from watching his father laugh, not because he understood Chu's comment.

Kayko laughed as well, but she chided Kosuke as well. "You shouldn't laugh at things like that, baby."

"What?" replied Yusuke. "It's not like you can keep him from hearing things like that forever."

Kayko smiled. _"Yeah, I guess that's true."_ Then she returned her attention to Chu, and asked him with a smirk, "So, should I pour you a glass of milk then?"

"Na, I think I'd kinda like to have one of them juices. They sometimes sell them at the pub, and they've a nice taste to them."

"In any event," responded Yusuke, "we need to hurry and eat breakfast, and then I need to call the restaurant and tell them that I won't be in today. Kuwabara and Kurama'll be here shortly."

"Don't worry about that, Yusuke," responded Kayko. "I'll stop in the restaurant today."

"That's fine, Kayko; but what do you plan on doing with Kosuke?"

"He can stay with my mom for a while."

Yusuke nodded. "All right, that sounds fine, Kayko."

* * *

After Kuwabara and Kurama arrived at Yusuke's residence the four of them set out for Demon's Door Cave. And once they reached the entrance to the cave they were happy, because the cave allowed them to escape the frigid air. 

Inside the cave, Yusuke's party was guided by Kurama's plants, which had not wilted in the five years since they had been planted, and in a few hours the four of them reached the site where Yusuke had battled Sensui and Kurama had battled Elder Toguro.

The last time that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama visited this spot was three years ago when they entered the Demon World to seek Hiei's aid in their battle against King Yama. And on that visit three years ago the elder Toguro was still trapped—and screaming—in the arms of Kurama's Sinning Tree. But on this visit Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Chu only noticed broken tree branches and a corpse.

"Blimey, that's one big corpse!"

"And it looks a little too big to be the elder Toguro," said Kuwabara.

"That's because it's not," replied Kurama. "Those remains belong to Gourmet. And from the looks of them they look like they've been decomposing for at least a year."

"Wait a minute," responded Chu; "didn't you tell me last night that this Gourmet swallowed Elder Toguro, but that Elder Toguro took control of his body?"

"Pretty much," replied Yusuke.

"So wouldn't that mean that this corpse's just as much Elder Toguro?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…But wait! The elder Toguro said that even if we pierced his heart or his brain he'd still survive."

"He could've been lying."

"Yeah…I suppose that's true," replied Kuwabara. "But at the same time, I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure that he didn't lie to me during our Dark Tournament match."

"Neither do I," added Kurama, while he observed the corpse. "I believe very strongly that Elder Toguro told Kuwabara the truth during that match. Much like I'm sure that he told me and all of us the truth when we faced him here."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Chu.

"Because when Elder Toguro battled Kuwabara and I, he believed that neither of us could defeat him. And when you believe that your opponent can't defeat you, it doesn't hurt to reveal your weaknesses."

"Blimey, I guess that makes some sense."

"Yeah, it sure does," replied Yusuke.

"Yeah, I agree with that as well," Kuwabara said.

"Plus that's not all," added Kurama.

"What else then?" asked Kuwabara.

"Someone has reattached the skull's crown," Kurama responded, while he kicked the top of the skull away.

The rest of the party gasped.

"If you remember correctly," continued Kurama, "I took off the top of Gourmet's skull with my rose whip and planted the seed for the Sinning Tree before I called out the elder Toguro. And if you look at the top of Gourmet's skull it's been decomposing for five years, which has been how long it was since I battled Elder Toguro."

"But does that necessarily prove that Elder Toguro's still alive?" responded Yusuke.

"Yeah," added Chu. "I know that you guys told me that the elder Toguro couldn't have died even if you pierced his heart or brain, but could he've died from not eating? I don't think you can eat while you're tied up to some tree."

"His adrenalin could've prevented him from eating, since he was so anxious to kill me. But to answer Yusuke's question, no, it doesn't prove that Elder Toguro's still alive; but there's still one more piece to the puzzle."

"And what's that?" replied Yusuke.

"If the elder Toguro was dead then his remains would be among the remains of Gourmet. But as you can see there's only one skull here, not two."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Kurama was absolutely correct.

"Then how could Elder Toguro actually break your Sinning Tree? Is it possible?"

"…Yes…it is."

"How can one break it?" Kuwabara asked.

"…It can be broken mentally…"

"Bullshit!" declared Yusuke. "There's no way that freak show could've ever broken from that tree! Elder Toguro was absolutely insane! There's no way he could've remained calm enough to break it."

"Agreed…Plus, the fact that Elder Toguro was still having visions about killing me…But there's one other way it can be broken."

"How's that?" asked Chu.

"It can be broken if someone else helps it to be broken."

"What do you mean?" replied Kuwabara.

"I mean that if someone was to correctly remove the attachments it's possible that Elder Toguro could've been freed."

"But even if Elder Toguro was freed he wouldn't have a body, right?" asked Yusuke.

"…I don't know."

"Well that certainly helps," responded Chu.

"I think we're going to need some more help on this."

"And where're we going to get help?" asked Kuwabara.

"We need Hiei."

"Hiei!" exclaimed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiei?" began Chu. "Damn, that's the little booger that wiped out Zeru with that Dragon of Darkness Flame during the Dark Tournament. That's one tough bastard!"

"Yes, and I think we're going to need his help. I'm going to enter pseudo space and ask for his help."

"I'm coming with you," said Yusuke.

"I'm going with you as well," replied Kuwabara.

"Count me in too mate," added Chu.


	8. Hiei Cometh

**Author's Note**: The opening of this chapter is to reconcile some of the things that I wrote in _Here to Eternity_ that did not completely fall in order with the series. As always, please read and review!

_Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised.  
As they start to cry. Hands held to the sky.  
In the night the fires are burning bright.  
The ritual has begun. Satan's work is done.  
Six-six-six, the number of the beast,  
sacrifice is going on tonight_-  
"The Number of the Beast"-Iron Maiden

An End to Bliss

Chapter VIII

Since the fall of King Yama one year ago and the leadership change of Prince Koenma—now King Koenma—as ruler of Spirit World, the relationship between the Human, Demon, and Spirit Worlds has changed as well. After the first Demon World tournament, and the victory of Enki—one of Raizen's previous sparring partners—to the throne, the way of life among its citizens has been a radical transformation. Under Enki's regime, demons are forbidden to create any mischief in Human World, and—at present—peace exists in Demon World. Furthermore—in a decision that shocked many—Koenma decided to remove the ka-ki barrier. However, to prevent humans from accidentally entering the Demon World guards have been placed in the pseudo space. Hiei has become one of those guards.

"This place never changes," declared Yusuke, while he and his companions walked through the pseudo space, which was nothing more than a black void with a ray of light at the end.

"No, and it never will," replied Kurama.

After a ten-minute walk, Yusuke and his companions reached the light on the other side—the Demon World.

"This place hasn't changed either," repeated Yusuke, as he observed the terrain. Lightning still flashed constantly—even though the sky contained no storm clouds—and hundreds of okunenju plants encompassed the land.

"That's where you're wrong, Yusuke," Kurama responded. "While the geology of Demon World hasn't changed, its residents have."

"So I've heard."

"He's right, ya know," added Chu. "Our way of life has changed since that first tournament. But 'ol Chu'll have to tell you that he kinda likes the new Demon World."

"Halt!" a voice exclaimed.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Chu attempted to find the source of the voice. But Kurama only grinned.

"That's an interesting way to say 'hello' to people you know, don't you think?"

"Wait a sec…" replied Yusuke.

"Well, it's my job, Kurama," the voice said again. "But this is certainly an interesting group. The fox, the ex-spirit detective, the drunken fighter, and the fool have entered Demon World."

From the shadows, the voice stepped forward.

"Hiei!" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kuwabara, however, was not as ecstatic. "Who're you calling a 'fool,' shrimp boy!"

"I call 'the fool' the one who impregnated my sister," Hiei responded, while he pointed to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth, Chu grinned, and the rest of the party became silent. Yusuke and Kurama were silent because they wondered how Hiei knew that Yukina was pregnant.

"Wait a second," began Yusuke; "how did you know that Yukina was pregnant?"

"My jagan eye, Detective," replied Hiei, while his jagan eye opened underneath his white headband. "It allows me to see many things. Such as the red-haired moron kissing my sister, the red-haired moron fucking my sister, and the red-haired moron impregnating my sister."

Kuwabara now clenched his fists, but Hiei was not done delivering his insults.

"Now I can only pray to whatever god is out there that my niece or nephew doesn't inherit the red-haired moron's bad genetics."

After that comment Kuwabara had heard enough. "That's it! I've had enough of your lip half-pint!" and an enraged Kuwabara leapt from the ground to deliver a hard right cross to Hiei's jaw.

Hiei groaned at the force of the blow. He landed on one knee, as a trickle of blood slowly descended from his lip. But Hiei was quick to recover, and with his cat-like reflexes he counterattacked with a punch of his own to Kuwabara's jaw.

Now it was Kuwabara who fell to his knees. He wiped away a trickle of blood from his lip, and glared at Hiei. But Hiei's response to Kuwabara's glare was to smirk.

"Hmm, not a bad punch I'll have to admit, Kuwabara. Perhaps it's possible that not all your genetics're bad. Maybe my niece or nephew can inherit something powerful from you."

Kuwabara smiled. He felt that for the first time in the nearly eight years that he had known Hiei, Hiei was actually showing him some respect.

"Well," Yusuke began again; "now that we've got all of that taken care of, perhaps we can take care of what we came here for."

"And what exactly did you come here for, Detective?" Hiei replied short and to the point.

"Because we need your help. A few nights ago each of us had a weird dream, and we believe that it might've been an omen."

"What do you think I am, Detective? A psychologist?"

"Perhaps I can explain this a little better than Yusuke," replied Kurama. "A few nights ago each of us, with the exception of Chu, had a dream about the elder Toguro. At first all of us believed that it was simply a dream, but the next day Yukina, Kayko, and Shizuru visited Genkai's temple and discovered that she was dead…murdered."

Hiei gasped after Kurama said the word 'murdered' before he continued

"Genkai was murdered in a style that was similar to the Toguro Brothers—particularly the elder Toguro."

"What do you mean?"

"Genkai's heart had been removed from her chest."

Once again Hiei gasped.

"It was at this point that Yusuke informed all of us about his dream regarding Elder Toguro. And when Yusuke finished telling us his dream, Kuwabara and I realized that Yusuke's dream was identical to ours.

At this point the three of us—along with Chu—decided to journey to the location of our dream—the Demon's Door Cave. Once we reached the cave we walked through the tunnels until we reached the area where Yusuke battled Sensui and I battled Elder Toguro.

When we arrived we noticed that my Sinning Tree was gone, and a corpse was where it once stood. The corpse was undoubtedly Gourmet's. But after close examination I realized that someone had placed the crown of Gourmet's skull with his jawbone. And if you remember correctly, Hiei, I used my rose whip to remove Gourmet's skull before I called out the elder Toguro."

"Yes, I remember."

"That's not all though. When I examined the crown of Gourmet's skull with the rest of his body, I realized that the crown had been decomposing for at least five years, but the rest of his body had been decomposing for only one year. Plus, there was no sign of the elder Toguro's skull among the remains."

"So in other words, what you're trying to tell me is that you believe that Elder Toguro's still alive?"

"Precisely."

"…Question, Kurama."

"Yes?"

"This dream that each of you had about the elder Toguro, did Elder Toguro turn his eyes blood-red and declare that 'death awaits you'?"

The party gasped.

"By the looks on your faces I'll take that as a 'yes.' Yes, I too've had a dream about Elder Toguro that took place in the Demon's Door Cave. And from what all of you've told me I believe that it's something I should look into to. I'm going to return to Human World with you, just as soon as I find somebody to take my place watching the entrance from the pseudo space."

* * *

An hour later, Hiei found a replacement to take his job as one the guards of pseudo space before the party of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Chu made their return journey to Human World. But on the journey back, Kurama found a few minutes to catch up on events with his old demon friend. 

"So tell me, how've things been lately for you? It's been a while since I stopped by to visit you. Are you having a relationship with Mukuro?"

"That's none of your concern, Kurama."

"Oh?" Kurama replied with a smirk.

"I don't ask you about your relationship with Saki, so don't ask me about mine! But…I did notice something interesting."

"Really…what's that?"

"It's the images my jagan eye has captured for me."

"What images're those?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my mother's race?"

"The ice maidens? Yes, what about them?"

"If you remember correctly, I told you that my mother's people conceive asexually, and they always give birth to girls."

"Yes, you told me that."

"My jagan eye has noticed that since my sister lost her virginity to Kuwabara her body has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard for me to understand it myself…but since her time with Kuwabara her body chemistry has changed."

"How so?"

"She's become more human and less demon. From what I can tell, Yukina couldn't conceive a child without engaging in sexual intercourse."

"I remember you telling me that you were a twin to your sister, though of the opposite class. Do you believe that Yukina'll have a child that's the opposite of ice; just as you were with your mother?"

"Yukina's not having twins that much I can tell you. But that doesn't mean that she cannot give birth to them one day. As for the child being born of the opposite class…I don't know. My father was a demon, and Kuwabara's a human. It's hard to say. My jagan can't capture those images. All it can tell me is that my sister's pregnant, and I can sense only one child in her womb. It can't tell me what the child's gender is, or what powers it might be born with."

"Hey," Yusuke said, while he turned to Kurama and Hiei. "We need to go some place where we can discuss our next move."

"I don't care where it is," responded Chu. "But I could sure use a glass of bourbon. It'll help me concentrate."

Yusuke chuckled. "That's all fine and good for you, Chu; but a few drinks of bourbon'll keep the rest of us from concentrating. Still, we can go to my place. I think that I might have a glass of whiskey that I can prepare for Chu."

"That what're we waiting for!"


	9. The Ressurection

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I have to apologize for the fact that apparently does not allow me to use asterisks as my break points, so some parts of my stories probably got confusing. I have fixed the previous chapters, and I intended to do the same for _Here to Eternity,_ and my Castlevania stories if I can find the original copies of them. Other than that, continue to enjoy the story and please read and review!

_Who rips the child out from the womb?  
__Who raised the dagger? Who plays the tune?  
__At the crack of doom on judgement day,  
no ocean could wash my sins away.  
A tyranny of souls that love has lost.  
A tyranny of souls, a pentecost.  
Speak in tongues of fire.  
Inflaming our desires,  
watching as we die on our own cross.  
__A tyranny of souls_-  
"Tyranny of Souls"-Bruce Dickinson

Shadows of the Past

Chapter IX

When Yusuke Urameshi and his companions arrived at his residence the first thing he did was to turn to Chu and say, "I'll fix you a drink in a minute, Chu." And motioning his head to the hallway he added, "Hey Kayko, I'm home; are you in?"

Yusuke waited to hear his wife respond before he called her name again. But again, Kayko did not respond. However, their son did respond from his room with a cry.

"Kosuke?"

Yusuke immediately charged into his son's nursery, with his party behind him. But when Yusuke arrived, the scene that he saw caused him to break out into a cold sweat.

Against the wall lay Kayko in an upright position. And sitting in the rocking chair beside Kosuke's crib was the elder Toguro with Kosuke on his lap. Yusuke's body began to shake, as though it was a leaf on a tree.

Kosuke Urameshi was terrified to be on the lap of a stranger, but when he saw his father he believed that his savior had arrived.

"Daddy!" the two-year-old shouted, while he attempted to climb off Elder Toguro's lap. But the elder Toguro would not release him, and Kosuke began to wail.

"Let my son go, Toguro," Yusuke said in a somber tone. "He has nothing to do with your problems with me."

Elder Toguro smiled. "Yes…if Brother was here he'd certainly release your little boy over to you. However…thanks to you, Brother's not here anymore; and me and him have a completely different idea on the concept of honor."

The elder Toguro continued to smile, and he began to run his fingers through Kosuke's brown hair. Kosuke whined, and Yusuke clenched his fists and glared. But the elder Toguro responded with a smirk.

"Oh, come now, Yusuke. You wouldn't want to hurt me, especially when I hold your child's life in my hands."

Yusuke un-cocked his fists, but continued to glare. Elder Toguro continued to display his wicked grin, while he ran his fingers through Kosuke's hair.

"Little children're so frail, yet interesting at the same time. It's interesting to see what traits they've received from their parents. I can see that this child of yours received a great deal from his mother and father. However…I'm curious to see what that baby in your wife's womb looks like."

The elder Toguro raised his arm and his fingers extended. He intended to use them as a weapon to pluck Yusuke and Kayko's second born out of its mother's womb. But when Elder Toguro launched his fingers, Yusuke stepped forward. He became a shield for his wife and unborn child, and received Elder Toguro's blow in his thigh.

Yusuke screamed, and so did Kosuke, while blood poured from Yusuke's leg and soaked his jeans with its color.

Elder Toguro became hysterical at the pain Yusuke and Kosuke experienced, but his humor caught him off guard. Hiei, with his cat-like reflexes, removed Kosuke from the elder Toguro's arms and placed him in the security of his father. Then Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Chu formed a barrier around Yusuke and his family.

"You've no honor! You're nothing but a dirty son of a bitch!" declared Chu.

But the elder Toguro merely responded to Chu's comment with a grin.

"Why can't…why can't you just stay dead?" replied Yusuke, while he did his best to catch his breath and pacify Kosuke.

The elder Toguro chuckled. "I suppose if we were Christians, you could say that I've been resurrected from the dead. But I suppose that it wouldn't hurt if I told you everything.

My story begins one year ago. I was still apparently tied up in that damned fox's Sinning Tree. But, as luck would have it, a benefactor came to my aid. My benefactor was able to free me from that cursed tree, and for the last year I had to slowly rebuild my strength. Tragically, I was unable to retain the power that I received from that fatty—Gourmet—when I took control of his body. Otherwise, I seriously doubt that Hiei could've saved the detective's precious little boy."

"It wouldn't have made any difference," replied Hiei. "I prepared to save Kosuke by not letting you read my thoughts."

The elder Toguro grinned. "Still on top of the ball as always, aren't you, you three-eyed warrior?"

Hiei responded to Elder Toguro's comment with a glare.

"Regardless of which, I wasn't without some success. Although I lost the powers to absorb power or read their thoughts, I'm still unbeatable. Yes! Even if you pierce my heart or my brain I'll still survive!"

"That's nice," replied Hiei, as though he did not care.

"I feel the same as Hiei," added Kurama.

Elder Toguro smiled. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"I'm more interested in knowing who your benefactor is," responded Kurama.

Elder Toguro chuckled. "Well, you'll just have to keep wandering. But…I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I gave you one small clue. My benefactor's someone who's familiar with some of the people in this very room. It was through him that I was able to learn where Yusuke was now residing, although it did take a while for us to find it. That should give away one of the people in this room. I'll leave it to you to figure out who else's involved. Until then…I believe I'm going to take off for a while—farewell."

And before anyone could stop him, Elder Toguro leapt from Kosuke's rocking chair and crashed through the window of his nursery and onto the street below.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Chu charged to where Elder Toguro had made his escape to see if they could spot him.

"Do you see him?" asked Yusuke, while he comforted Kosuke, who started to cry again.

"Na, mate, the son of a bitch's long gone."

"More than likely he's taken off to wherever this benefactor of his lives," replied Kurama.

Kuwabara was about to add to Kurama's statement, but the only words that came out where "Yukina!" and he immediately dashed out of the shouting, "Urameshi, I'll get back with you later!"

_"Sister!"_ responded Hiei, as he quickly followed behind Kuwabara.

"Where the hell're those two going!" complained Yusuke.

"Kuwabara's concerned about his wife, and Hiei's concerned about his sister," Kurama responded.

"Yeah, you never know, mate. The other person that Toguro said his benefactor knew amongst us could've been Kuwabara."


	10. Preparing for the Journey

**Author's Note**: This may come across as stupid, but I hope that I gave the correct gender to Kuwabara's cat. Other than that, please continue to read and review.

_Look in the future.  
Look in to my eyes,  
and tell me it's all right.  
Tell me where we're going.  
I'm so afraid._

_'Cos I don't know,  
what's going on with my life.  
But it'll be all right tonight.  
Will it be all right tonight?  
Are we doing all right, in old L.A. tonight?_—

"Old L.A. Tonight"—Ozzy Osbourne

An End to Bliss

Chapter X

Despite the fact that Kosuke Urameshi was forced to sit on the lap of one of the most ruthless killers alive, he forgot all about his fears once he reclined on his mother's lap—next to her pregnant belly—with a tippy cup in one hand and a teddy bear in the other.

His mother, however, was not so relaxed. Although she only received a slight bump on the head, which could not be seen through her hair, she nervously rapped her fingers against her son's tummy and bit her upper lip.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kayko," her husband said, while he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

But Kayko did not respond.

"Come on, Kayko, just try and relax."

Again, Kayko did not respond.

"Come on, Kayko. Can't you be more like your son?"

On that comment, Kayko turned to Yusuke.

"My son doesn't understand everything that's going on…He's too little to understand."

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke replied with another kiss for his wife, and one for his son. "But worrying about it too much isn't going to make it any better."

"…I suppose you're right, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled, and kissed his wife again. "I know I'm right…Plus, we've got Chu guarding us, and Kurama'll be back any minute."

Kayko was about to respond to her husband's statement when the telephone rang. Yusuke left his wife and son to answer it. And while Yusuke was away, Kosuke turned to his mother and flashed her, his big brown eyes and a happy smile. Kayko smiled back, even though it was a forced smile.

When Yusuke returned he informed Kayko, "I just got off the phone with Kuwabara."

"Is everything all right over there?"

"Yeah, Yukina's fine. Elder Toguro never came to their place. Kuwabara told her everything that I told you."

"Thank god for that."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Were did Kurama go, by the way?"

"He went to get a piece of glass to replace the one broken in Kosuke's nursery…In case Elder Toguro comes back, I wanted to leave the impression that we're still here."

"I take it that means we're going somewhere?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, tonight we're spending the night at Shizuru's. All of us'll be there. Chu, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru of course. Her boyfriend's away on business, and she could use the company. I informed Botan about what happened earlier today, and she relayed the messaged to Koenma. Those two'll eventually arrive tonight as well. Then we're going to listen to what information Koenma can tell us and discuss strategy."

"Will Kaito be there?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Kaito's out of the country on business, which means we won't have anyone who can create a territory where no violence can enter."

Kayko's face did not show much confidence after hearing that statement.

"…How long're we going to be there?"

"Well, depending on what information Koenma gives us, we may begin our hunt for Elder Toguro tomorrow; and hopefully I'll be back in a few days…"

"A few days?"

"Yes, Kayko, a few days. After I leave, if you want to stay with your parents' that's fine. But you'll need to make sure that you bring along Kosuke's playpen, so he'll have something to sleep in, and enough clothes that'll last you and him for a couple of days."

When Yusuke, Kurama, Chu, and Kayko—along with Kosuke—entered Shizuru's residence, Shizuru greeted her guests with a warm 'hello.' Each of them returned the warm greeting, while Kayko did her best to hide her nervousness, as she carried Kosuke into the house.

Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei had already arrived, along with the Kuwabaras' cat, Eikichi. Like Kuwabara, Yukina had developed a love for Eikichi, even though he sometimes annoyed her when he chased away the birds that Yukina wanted to befriend. But Eikichi was quick to catch Kosuke's eye, as the toddler began to exclaim his name.

Kayko smiled—though it was still a forced smile—and placed Kosuke on the floor to toddle after the cat.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Chu laughed at Kosuke's actions before Yusuke said, "Well, I think I'm going to chat with Kuwabara and Hiei for a while."

"Right behind you, Yusuke," replied Kurama.

"Same here, mate! I could use a drink while we're at it."

Yusuke placed Kosuke's playpen beside a wall, while he, Kurama, and Chu entered the sitting room.

Kayko followed slowly behind them, until Shizuru stopped her.

"You know, Kayko that with the exception of your clothes, your hair being longer, and that diaper bag over your shoulder you remind almost exactly of how you were that day we were walking to the stadium during the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament."

"Huh?"

Shizuru smiled. "Your face's buried to the ground."

"Well…it's just that…"

"I know; Kazuma told me."

"Oh?" she said with a sigh.

"You don't have to worry, Kayko, everyplace in this house's secure. If Elder Toguro even thinks about trying to break in—that is if he can find us first—an alarm'll go off notifying all of us. And there's no basement, attic, or fireplace he can even think of trying to enter through."

Kayko looked at Shizuru and smiled.

"In other words, just try to relax, okay?"

Kayko continued to smile, and replied, "You're just like Yusuke…But…I'll try to not let it bother me."

* * *

After Koenma and Botan arrived a discussion began at Shizuru's table between Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Chu, and Koenma; while Kayko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan played on the floor with Kosuke and Eikichi.

"So Koenma," began Yusuke, "what has Spirit World intelligence discovered on Elder Toguro?"

"Or on this benefactor of his?" added Kuwabara.

"Unfortunately our information's very limited. This has been the first time since the first Demon World Tournament that we've had a situation like this, plus considering the fact that I had written off the elder Toguro as a past memory. But one of my assistants told me today that she sensed demon energy that was around the same level as the elder Toguro."

"And where was this at?" asked Yusuke.

"In the area around Genkai's temple."

"When?"

"Within a few hours after you contacted me."

"…It may be him…but at the same time in the forest around Genkai's temple there're some powerful apparitions."

"But none of them're at the same level as Elder Toguro," Koenma pointed out.

"Well, what about this benefactor of his?" Kuwabara asked again.

"We've received no information on him."

"Then it looks like all we'll have to go on Elder Toguro's benefactor is what Elder Toguro told us," said Hiei.

"Which means that whoever's helping Elder Toguro's someone we've encountered before," added Kurama.

"Can I be brutally honest?" began Yusuke. "I don't give a damn who's benefiting Elder Toguro. Compared to Yomi or any of the other fighters from that first Demon World Tournament, I don't consider it much of a threat."

"What if it's one of those blokes, mate?"

Yusuke did not respond to Chu's question, but Hiei did.

"Let's pray that's not the situation."

"Let's not worry about the elder Toguro's benefactor right now," began Koenma. "I'm more concerned about Elder Toguro, based on what you told me earlier."

"Which is?" asked Yusuke.

"Which is the fact that you told me even if we pierce the elder Toguro's heart and brain he'll still survive."

"Blimey, that's a problem."

"Even if we encounter Elder Toguro again, if he can recover from having his heart or brain pierced what good'll it do?" responded Hiei.

"Well, Kurama, couldn't you use your Sinning Tree again?" asked Kuwabara.

"I could…but I think that's just a temporary remedy to a long term problem."

"Which means?" began Yusuke.

"It means, Yusuke that even if Kurama used his Sinning Tree again, what're the chances that somebody new'll just come around and free Elder Toguro again?" answered Koenma.

"We need Elder Toguro dead, and you should know that better than anyone, Yusuke," Kurama added.

Yusuke gestured to Kurama. A gesture that stated, 'explain?'

"If I was to use the Sinning Tree to ensnare Elder Toguro again, and one day someone was to again remove him, what kind of threat do you think that'd pose for Kosuke and your unborn child?"

"Or my unborn child," interjected Kuwabara, before he turned to Yusuke. "Well, Urameshi, you're the guy who won the Dark Tournament by defeating his younger brother. Surely you've got some ideas?"

Yusuke placed his chin between his thumb and first finger on his right hand. "…Hey this Yusuke, I don't have a freakin' clue."

Kuwabara's eyes became enraged, as he lifted Yusuke up by his shirt collar. "What the hell're you saying you stupid fuck! That's my kid's future!"

"For once I actually agree with Kuwabara," replied Hiei, who was equally as upset over Yusuke's comment.

_"I can't believe Yusuke'd talk like that over something so serious as his children,"_ said Kurama.

_"You've got a weird way of handling problems, Urameshi,"_ responded Chu.

_"Even at nearly twenty-two years of age, you still haven't figured out how to properly use your brain, Yusuke,"_ added Koenma.

"And me getting overworked about it, is really the best way to handle it," replied Yusuke.

Kuwabara paused, and released Yusuke.

Yusuke took a deep breath. "Look, you guys know that I love my wife and kids more than anything. But if I was to worry too much, I'd accomplish nothing."

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, and Chu looked at Yusuke in a manner that showed they understood him.

"…But…I've to confess…I really don't know what to do."

"You stupid bastard!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Why couldn't you've said that before?"

"Sorry Kuwabara, I'm saying it now though."

"Of course at the same time if we've learned anything from fighting along side Yusuke, we should know that he's a man of surprises," replied Hiei.

"Very true," acknowledged Kurama.

"So what's our strategy for tomorrow, mate?"

Yusuke placed his elbows on the table, folded his hands, and placed them under his nose. "We're going to set out for Genkai's temple. If Elder Toguro was spotted there today perhaps we can discover something more about him tomorrow, and who's helping him…But until then, I think we should have another drink, and call it a night."

* * *

Early the next morning, Yusuke rose from his slumber to discover his wife still sleeping beside him, and his two-year-old son standing in his playpen that Kayko insisted being placed in their guest room.

"Hi Daddy!" the toddler said, when he noticed his father.

"Hey there, little buddy," replied Yusuke. Yusuke lifted his son out of the playpen, did his best to change him, and sat him on the bed next to Kayko.

Kosuke giggled, and played with his mother's hair until she finally woke up.

"Huh…Kosuke?"

"Hey," replied Yusuke with a kiss. "Don't worry, I changed him; so it's one less thing for you to worry about."

Kayko smiled. "It's about time you changed his diaper."

Yusuke returned the smile. "Yeah…I suppose so."

Kayko kissed her son, and turned to her husband. "You'll be leaving soon, right?"

"…Yeah."

"We're you going, Daddy?"

Kosuke's question caught Yusuke off-guard. "Just to the country for a few days, Kosuke."

"I wanna go!"

Yusuke smiled. "No, Kosuke. I need you to stay here, be a big boy, and look after your mom. You can do that for me can't you, Kosuke?"

Kosuke smiled, stood on his mother's lap, and gave an excited, "Yeah!"

Yusuke and Kayko laughed, while Kayko ran her fingers through Kosuke's hair.

"Will it just be a few days, Yusuke?"

"…I hope so."

"Yusuke?"

"…Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to live a normal life?"

"…What to you mean, Kayko?"

"I mean, first King Yama and now this. Do you think that this'll happen again?"

"…I don't know…But it's something I hope doesn't happen again…I just want to live a normal life with you and Kosuke and the new baby…I must confess, I never predicted what my life'd turn out to be once I became a spirit detective nearly eight years ago. And now I truly want to put all of that behind me…but sometimes I can't help what happens to me. It's like Toguro said, this life's a cruel world…But hopefully, this'll be the last of this bullshit I'll have to put up with."


	11. The Hunt for Elder Toguro

**Author's Note**: Well, after some long chapters, we're back to some short ones. But regardless of how short they are, I hope you'll find them interesting.

_I have sailed to many lands.  
Now I make my final journey._ -

"Ghosts of the Navigator"-Iron Maiden

An End to Bliss

Chapter XI

After a quick breakfast Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Chu took a train out of the city to Genkai's mountain compound. When the five of them reached the temple summit they entered the temple. The inside of the temple was hardly any warmer than the outside, since Genkai was no longer there to build a fire. In the master bedroom, Genkai's body continued to rest peacefully. Each of the five paid their respects to the fallen master of the spirit wave, while Yusuke opened up an extra window of cold air to help preserve Genkai's body.

Once the five had left the master bedroom, Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Kuwabara, do you sense anything…what about you Kurama?"

"…I don't sense anything," replied Kuwabara.

"Neither do I," added Kurama.

"You wouldn't think that Elder Toguro'd be in the temple," replied Hiei. "Genkai's body doesn't look to be desecrated, and that's one of the first things I'd expect Elder Toguro to do."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Yusuke said.

"So, if Elder Toguro's here, where do you think he might be hidin'?" asked Chu.

"It's hard to say," answered Kurama. "This is a big place. But if I was to take a guess, I would think that he might be hiding in the forest."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's based on something Koenma said last night."

"Which was?" replied Chu.

"Last night, Yusuke made the comment about how there're some powerful apparitions in the forest around Genkai's temple, but Koenma pointed out that none of them had the energy level as Elder Toguro."

"So what does that prove?" asked Yusuke.

"It doesn't prove anything. But it does leave to suspicion that Elder Toguro's hiding in the forest."

"…I don't get it."

"Neither do I. How you figure, mate?"

"After Elder Toguro threatened Kayko and Kosuke, I'm sure that he knew Yusuke'd come after him…"

"You're damn right about that!" declared Yusuke, while he pounded his right-fist into his left palm.

"Therefore," continued Kurama, "the forest is a good place to seek shelter from Yusuke's potential wrath, hiding among the other apparitions that posed no threat to Elder Toguro. The elder Toguro probably also assumed that Yusuke'd be stupid enough to leave Kayko and Kosuke at home by themselves, giving him another opportunity to attack while Yusuke was away trying to find him."

A drop of sweat gently descended from Yusuke's forehead. _"Thank god I had Kayko stay with either her parents or Shizuru."_

"It was also a perfect way to mix his energy with the other demons," finished Kurama.

"But that's a huge forest," replied Kuwabara. "Where could he be hiding?"

"We'll find him," responded Hiei. "We'll be able to sense his demon energy."

* * *

Yusuke and his companions exited Genkai's temple, and entered the adjacent forest, which was as old as creation.

"Last time I was in this forest, I was barely a spirit detective," said Yusuke.

"The last time you were in this forest Urameshi, was the last time I was as well. And even though we didn't know it at the time that was our very first case together."

"The one where we battled Rando?"

"Yeah…Hey, Urameshi, I just thought of something!"

"What's that?"

"What if this guy that's helping the elder Toguro's, Rando?"

"Doubt it, since he was put in lock down after I defeated him, and I'm sure Koenma would've told us if it was him…Of course, it's not like Spirit World to screw up so bad where it could actually be Rando."

"Well, now that you're done reminiscing about the past, perhaps we can move forward," replied Hiei.

"Oh…yeah, right…Um, Kurama, Kuwabara…do you guys sense anything?"

"Plenty of demons that's for sure, but nothing specific," answered Kurama.

"Yeah, same here," added Kuwabara.

"Looks like we'll just have to keep moving forward until something happens," replied Chu.

"I guess so," smirked Yusuke.

"Uh, Urameshi, what's with that look on your face?"

"Oh…I'm just interested in running into an old friend."

"You mean Elder Toguro's benefactor?"

Yusuke chuckled. "That'd be interesting."

"Just what exactly're you talking about, mate?"

Yusuke continued to chuckle. "Yeah, I forgot that it's something I never shared with any of you, and Kuwabara's forgotten about it."

"I have?"

"Yeah, stupid. Don't you remember when Genkai gave us the test run through this forest and I was late?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I happened to get in this fight with this man-bat known as, Baldok. And if we keep going straight we're bound to run into him."

"We don't have the time to get into unnecessary fights, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him.

Yusuke chuckled once again. "Hey, don't worry about it. There won't be any fights so long as Baldok doesn't say or do anything stupid."__


	12. An Old Friend of the Forest

**Author's Note**: This chapter may be the shortest of my entire story, and it involves mostly a two-person dialogue. But I hope that you find it interesting, and please continue to read and review.

_We'll know for the first time.  
If we're evil or divine, we're the last in line_-

"The Last in Line"-Ronnie James Dio

An End to Bliss

Chapter XII

_"Wow, this place really is as old as creation,"_ said Kuwabara, as he took in the large trees that surrounded the old forest. Fortunately for Yusuke and his party they did not have to deal with some of monsters that they would have had to deal with if they chose not to walk the straight path. Not that any of those monsters would have been a problem for Yusuke and his friends, considering how strong they are.

Eventually the party reached an area in the forest where the trees began to form a circle, and the grass gave way to mostly dirt and rocks.

"Uh, oh," a squeaky voice began in the shadows, "some fresh meat has wandered into my forest. Baldok was just waiting for the day when another free dinner would arrive!"

Yusuke grinned—a wicked grin, and when Baldok noticed Yusuke Urameshi among the 'meat' his excitement over a 'free dinner' quickly changed to one of fear.

"Yuh…yuh…you!"

Yusuke used his spirit energy into stealth mode to jump on Baldok's back and knock him to the ground.

"Yeah, Baldok, it's me! How're you—no, wait, you don't need to answer that question. Just thought I'd tell you though, if you thought I was strong last time, you'll piss all over yourself when you see how strong I am this time."

Baldok said nothing. The very sight of Yusuke terrified him, and the fact that he could sense the power of Yusuke and his companions did not help him any.

"Well then, since I'm the one asking the questions, I've got a very important one to ask you, Baldok?"

"Ye…ye…yes?"

"Did you happen to see or sense a short man with long straggly hair come into this forest?"

"Ye…yes…Baldok did once…He went out on the other side of the forest."

"Oh?" Yusuke began with a glare. "So why didn't you try to eat him?"

"Because…because Baldok had already eaten…"

"Another human!"

"No, no…Just a bird!"

Yusuke nodded, and stepped off Baldok's back "Very well, you've done well, Baldok."

Baldok sighed, happy to be free from Yusuke's grip. But his moment of comfort was short lived when Yusuke grabbed Baldok's arm.

"However," Yusuke began with a wicked grin, while sweat descended from Baldok's chin, "were you aware that at home I have an expectant wife and a baby boy?"

"No…Baldok doesn't know…"

"Well, Baldok, the idea that you'd make them food doesn't sit very well with me." And Yusuke immediately punched Baldok in the stomach. Yusuke's blow was so powerful that his fist had impaled completely through Baldok's body—similar to what Yusuke had done to a member of the Spirit Defense Force, and what Toguro had done to the entire Spirit Warriors' team during the Dark Tournament.

But Yusuke was not done. As Baldok fell limp, Yusuke grabbed Baldok's neck and twisted it until the bones broke.

"Now…that'll be the last person you'll ever threaten."


	13. The Benefactor Appears

_In the name of hell, who are you?_-  
"Who Are You?"-Black Sabbath

An End to Bliss

Chapter XIII

_"Blimey, now I'm really glad Urameshi didn't have this kind of power when I fought him in the Dark Tournament."_

_"Sometimes I wonder if Raizen's influence isn't coming to the surface?"_ said Kurama. _"First against the Spirit Defense Force, now against Baldok."_

However, Kuwabara and Hiei had a different reaction to what they had witnessed.

"Not too bad, Detective," smirked Hiei.

"Yeah," added Kuwabara. "Baldok won't be harming anybody else again."

Kurama gasped. "I can understand Hiei's reaction, but yours surprises me, Kuwabara."

"Why're you surprised, man? Urameshi did the same think I would've done. That monster was a threat to my kid and anybody else's kid. And when you're a threat like that you deserve to be dead."

"Wise answer," responded Hiei. "I must confess that perhaps you've gained some wisdom over the last couple of years, Kuwabara. Perhaps now I can rest easier over the fate of my niece or nephew…Besides that fool," added Hiei, while he pointed to Baldok's corpse, "was violating the Demon World Law."

"Yeah, that's true," replied Chu. "Not that he would've known the Law anyway."

"Doesn't matter, it must be enforced."

"Well," began Kurama, "I'm overwhelmed."

"By what?" asked Yusuke.

"By the fact that Hiei and Kuwabara actually agree on something…But, I've to confess that I agree with it as well. That could've been my mother or girlfriend on the line."

"Yeah, I see that, mate."

"Well, since we're all in agreement, can we continue?" replied Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke and his companions exited the old forest, but on their departure, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped for a moment to observe an old tree. 

"Why're you stopping?" asked Hiei.

"Just remembering," replied Yusuke.

"Yeah…the last time we saw this tree was after Urameshi and I finished Genkai's test of making it out of the old forest."

"That's nice," responded Hiei, "but I'd prefer if we kept moving."

"Not one for reminiscing; are you, mate?"

"No, Chu, I'm not!" responded an agitated Hiei, while he walked away.

"What the hell's his problem?" asked Chu.

"Hiei doesn't like reminiscing about his past," replied Kurama. "He didn't exactly live the best of lives…But for the last few years, things've looked up for him. You simply just accidentally struck a raw nerve."

"Will you quit blabbering, Kurama?" responded Hiei. "We've got a menace to stop."

"All right then. Where do we go from here, Yusuke?"

"Well…if Elder Toguro's here he could be hiding in that place where Kuwabara and I fought all those guys in the dark."

"Oh, you mean that smaller temple?" replied Kuwabara.

"Right. When we approach that building why don't you use your spirit awareness to see if you sense anything?"

"Okay, will do."

* * *

When Yusuke and his party arrived at Genkai's smaller temple, Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and Kurama. 

"Okay guys, do you sense anything?"

"…No," replied Kurama.

"Yeah, same here…But Urameshi?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering…what if one of those guys we battled in Genkai's tournament's Elder Toguro's benefactor?"

"…I doubt it."

"What makes you say that?"

"None of those guys ever had any contact with the elder Toguro."

"Well, neither did Rando, but you didn't rule him out."

"Yeah, but Rando would've known who the elder Toguro was, none of those guys would've…At any rate, we should go to our next destination."

"And where's that, Urameshi?" asked Chu.

"To the place where Kuwabara and I fought in the semi-finals and finals of the Genkai Tournament."

* * *

As Yusuke and his companions walked towards the grassy meadow and small pond—where the finals of the Genkai Tournament took place—Kurama informed the members of his party to stop. 

"What's wrong?" asked Yusuke.

"I can feel spirit energy of some kind…You feel it too don't you, Kuwabara?"

"…Yeah."

"Of course he can feel it," a masculine-foreign voice replied. "I'm doing everything I can to make my presence known."

Yusuke and his party attempted to locate the owner of the voice, but within a short time Yusuke decided to stop his own search and demand that the voice's owner show himself.

"Very well."

From the shadows emerged the voice's owner. It belonged to a man in his early thirties, dressed in a red martial arts uniform, with a shaved head, and a swastika tattooed on his forehead.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"Bet you never thought you'd see me again?"

Then Yusuke smirked. "Oh hey, it's that guy that I beat in the semi-finals of Genkai's Tournament. By the way, what was your name again?"

The man glared. "The name's Kazemaru, and how dare you insult me like that!"

"Well…I did beat you."

"Your victory was nothing but a fluke!"

"Yeah, I agree…Back then I was just so scrawny, but I've changed a lot in these last eight years…But I take it that you're Elder Toguro's benefactor?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Well, I'll be damned, Kuwabara, it looks like you predicted correctly."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But I'm curious to know why Kazemaru's helping Elder Toguro?"

"Hmph!" began Hiei, "I don't give a damn why he's helping Elder Toguro. The only thing I care about is kicking his ass because he helped him."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, Hiei," responded the voice of the elder Toguro, as he emerged from the shadows. "Why don't you let Kazemaru explain why he decided to help me? I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

"For once I agree with Elder Toguro," said Kurama.

"I think I'd like to hear it as well," replied Yusuke.

"Same with me," responded Kuwabara.

"I'm all ears, mate."

"…Fine!" finished Hiei with a glare.

"…I was the best fighter in all of Japan—no, the world! When I learned through some of my contacts that the famous psychic, Genkai wanted to pass on her power to an apprentice I leapt at the opportunity. I knew that Genkai could make me stronger, and I wanted to become stronger…But then I lost…I lost to a boy who was at least ten years younger than me! Granted, it was a fluke, but it was still a loss, and I wasn't able to inherit Genkai's power. And because I couldn't inherit her power, I spent many months in depression; but then I decided that I'd simply train my body hard so that one day I could find this Yusuke Urameshi boy who stole my moment of glory and strike him down.

When I was finally able to learn of Yusuke's whereabouts, I did enough research on him to find out he was a detective of Spirit World, and that's when I learned about the Toguro brothers and the ex-spirit detective, Shinobu Sensui. I entered the cave where Yusuke had battled Sensui and saw the elder Toguro in the arms of some tree. I freed him, and well…the rest you can say is history."

For a moment everyone in Yusuke's party stared at Kazemaru until Yusuke started to chuckle.

"The hell's so funny!"

"You…you are."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Simple, you're a loser."

"What!"

"Yeah, I mean come on Nazi boy! You spent eight years of your life obsessed with me. Didn't you ever think once about trying to find a good job, or finding a girlfriend, or getting married, or something like that?"

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

Yusuke laughed, and the rest of his party joined him in laughter.

"I must admit that I'm actually happy all of you wanted to hear this man talk, because he's show me just how much of a fool he is," said Hiei.

"I think you need to learn how to enjoy life more, mate."

"This is almost as sad as when Suzuki wanted to try world domination," replied Kurama.

"I gave up my obsession with trying to beat Urameshi a long time ago."

At this point Kazemaru became furious. "That's it! I'm going to take each one of you down!"

"Please," began the elder Toguro, "wait one moment."

"Huh?"

"Kazemaru?"

"Yes, Lord Toguro?"

"There's something that I must do first before you fight."

"What, my Lord?"

The elder Toguro morphed his hand into a drill and pierced it into Kazemaru's chest cavity.

Blood poured from Kazemaru's mouth, as Elder Toguro pierced one of Kazemaru's vitals.

"I appreciate everything that you've done for me, Kazemaru…"

The elder Toguro removed his blood stained drill shaped hand from Kazemaru's chest and morphed it back into its original form.

Kazemaru's body fell limp.

"…But you didn't have a prayer of defeating anyone from Yusuke and his friends, and your presence here would've been nothing but a burden to me…I hope that you understand."


	14. Shadow of the Elder Toguro

**Author's Note**: Hello again! Well, I originally thought about dividing this chapter into two, but then decided to go against it. It's a fairly long chapter, but I hope it won't bore you. Among other things, please continue to read and review.

_You won't break me.  
You won't make me.  
__You won't take me,  
under blood red skies.  
You won't break me.  
You won't take me.  
I'll fight you,  
under blood red skies_-  
"Blood Red Skies"-Judas Priest

An End to Bliss

Chapter XIV

Each of the party members glared at the elder Toguro, while the elder Toguro responded with a smirk.

"Well then, how shall we do this? Will you fight me one-on-one, or will you try to fight me all at once?"

"What do you think, you arrogant fool!" responded Hiei. "We're not in the Dark Tournament."

"No," said Kurama, "but I did watch him defeat an entire team during the Dark Tournament."

"Oh? You were watching? Yes, it was a great match. The three of them against me at once, the promise that I'd spare one of their lives only to kill them both…you see, unfortunately for them, I'm often at my best against many foes. But in this case, it truly doesn't matter. No matter what you do, it'll not change the outcome."

"Well then," began Yusuke, "I guess it won't matter if I start kicking your ass right now!"

Yusuke leapt at the elder Toguro with fists-full of spirit energy. "This is for you, Genkai!" Yusuke declared, as he pounded Elder Toguro's face.

Elder Toguro groaned, while Yusuke's fists were imprinted into his face. But once Yusuke backed off, Elder Toguro began to smile.

"Oh, come now, Yusuke," Elder Toguro began, while his face returned to normal. "Did you actually believe that a few blows to the face'd be enough to finish me?"

Yusuke did not answer, but Chu did.

"Hey, mate. If a few blows to the face by one man ain't working, how 'bout all of us just pound everything at once?"

"No," responded Hiei, "I've a better idea."

"What's that, mate?"

Hiei stepped forward. "Let me take him."

"Oh!" Elder Toguro gleefully replied. "The three-eyed-warrior's going to fight me. I suppose you're going to use your Dragon of the Darkness Flame?"

Hiei smirked, and held up his right arm. "Who am I to turn down a fan's request?" With his left hand, Hiei began to remove the bandages and expose the black dragon on his arm. A black flame emerged from his arm, and Hiei grinned wickedly at Elder Toguro.

Most fighters that were aware of the power of the darkness flame would have broken into a cold sweat, but not Elder Toguro. At the sight of the black flame, he merely returned the grin. "However…I don't plan on giving you enough time to use it!"

Elder Toguro fired a drill shaped hand at Hiei, but the three-eyed warrior was quick to dodge. With his first attack a failure, Elder Toguro tried to counterattack by using his other arm as a weapon, but Hiei's cat-like reflexes dodged that attack as well. And with those same reflexes, Hiei unsheathed his katana and took a swipe at the elder Toguro—knocking him back.

With Elder Toguro caught off guard, Hiei returned to his primary attack. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

The black dragon emerged from Hiei's arm, with the roar of a primitive beast.

Perspiration descended from Elder Toguro's cheeks as the black dragon approached him. "Oh damn!"

Elder Toguro created an energy barrier in an attempt to block the black dragon, but all the barrier did was to slow down the process of the black dragon devouring Elder Toguro.

The elder Toguro screeched, while the black dragon began to push him back towards the pond, and then—his image completely vanished, as the black dragon would as well after it took out a few trees in Genkai's forest.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Chu gasped.

_"Is it over?"_ asked Yusuke.

_"I hope my kid won't inherit a lot of the powers of its uncle."_

_"That was certainly quick,"_ responded Kurama.

_"Damn, now I'm really glad that wasn't me fighting Hiei in the opening round of the Dark Tournament."_

But Hiei's response was to merely smirk. "Despite having the ability to survive having your heart or brained pierced, you couldn't survive my black dragon."

Hiei turned to walk back to his party. But the moment he turned away, a sharp object pierced into his shoulder blade.

Hiei screamed and fell to his knees, while the voice of the elder Toguro chuckled behind him.

"What—the hell just happened!" exclaimed Yusuke.

The elder Toguro continued to chuckle, as his body emerged from the earth.

"What happened!" began Elder Toguro, while he removed his blood soaked hand from Hiei's shoulder. "It's very simple. My shield was powerful long enough to push me back towards the pond and the mud that's near by it. Once I noticed that I was close enough to the mud, I liquefied my body and seeped into it…And because of my wise strategy, Hiei has been drained of enough of his demon energy of the one attack that you possessed that could've possibly killed me. Now there's nothing that can beat me—I truly am a god!"

"Then you won't mind if I try to knock you off your throne!" declared Yusuke, as he focused his energy into his index finger.

"Hold on there, mate," replied Chu, while he removed a small bottle of whiskey from his belt and quickly devoured it. "The rest of us've got a few shots for Genkai as well!"

Chu roared, as his hands encompassed the demon energy that had been brought out from the alcohol. Beside Chu stood Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei—who while drained of most of his demon energy—could still wield his sword.

Chu's attacks were similar to Yusuke's, except that Chu struck the elder Toguro with body punches. Chu hoped that the elder Toguro had one weakness that he was not aware of that could lead to a finishing blow.

For Kuwabara, his weapon of choice was obvious—his Dimensional Spirit Sword. Kuwabara was cautious of Elder Toguro's counterattacks, so he sought to take away his most important weapons—his hands.

Kurama followed Kuwabara, and wrapped his Rose Whip around Elder Toguro's neck—attempting a decapitation.

Finally, Hiei attack last, with a quick stab into Elder Toguro's rib cage.

The four attacks came so quickly that Elder Toguro did not even have time to scream. Not that Yusuke Urameshi cared. He was more interested to see the elder Toguro would look like as a pile of ashes.

"SPIRIT GUN!" shouted Yusuke, while his spirit energy exited his right index finger.

Elder Toguro never made a sound as the blast engulfed him. But once the blast was over, Yusuke and his companions heard the elder Toguro scream.

_"What the hell's this!"_ declared Yusuke. _"Is that his ghost screaming?"_

But Elder Toguro was very much alive, as his body emerged from the mud with a severely burnt finger.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "He used the same trick that he did on me in the Dark Tournament."

"Yes," began Elder Toguro, while he held his severely burnt finger; "the only difference is that, that damned Spirit Gun hurts a lot more than your Spirit Sword."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "I'll show how weak my Spirit Sword is, asshole!"

Elder Toguro chuckled, while his hand slowly recovered. "Sorry, Kuwabara, but I'm afraid you'll have to show me another time. You see, I've a date; and two of my girls're expecting. So…take care!"

And before Yusuke or anyone else from his party could catch the elder Toguro, he escaped. Each member of the party knew who the 'dates' were that Elder Toguro referred to; but of the party members Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were the most terrified, as sweat descended from their faces.

"We have to hurry to Shizuru's immediately!" declared Yusuke.

"I hear ya, mate, but what do we do when we arrive? We still haven't got a freakin' clue as to how to take down Elder Toguro."

"I have a plan," replied Yusuke.

"You do, Urameshi!"

"Yeah, and I think it'll work."

"What makes you so sure, Detective?" asked Hiei.

"Because I don't think it's something Elder Toguro thought about."

"So what is it?" asked Kurama.

"I'll tell you on the way. We've to hurry!"

* * *

Charging as fast as their legs would carry them, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Chu left the temple summit for the train station. Once they arrived at the train station they normally would have been out of breath, but Elder Toguro's warning had their adrenaline pumped. 

On the train, the party did their best to keep their cool; although it was not always easy.

"Can't this damned thing go any faster?" complained Hiei.

"It's going as fast as it can," replied a calmer Kurama.

_"But is it going fast enough to beat Elder Toguro?"_ asked Yusuke. _"Be calm Kayko and Kosuke. I'm coming!"_

_"Hang on, Yukina. Kuzuma's on the way!"_

_"Be strong, sister."_

_"I hope Yusuke's plan can defeat Elder Toguro,"_ stated Kurama.

_"Damn, I wish I had another bottle of booze for the upcoming fight,"_ added Chu.

* * *

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Chu reached Shizuru's residence, Yusuke immediately opened the front door with each of the party members behind him ready to fight. 

But on the other side there was no sign of violence. Shizuru was in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate; while Kayko—with Kosuke on her lap, Yukina, and Botan sat on the floor watching a cartoon.

"You know, you could've knocked," responded Shizuru.

"Hey, you're back already?" replied Kayko.

Yusuke did not respond to their statements. "…He's not here?"

"Who?" asked Shizuru.

And it was at that moment that the alarm went off, and the elder Toguro stood in the master room.

"Get to the back!" Yusuke shouted.

Kayko quickly scooped Kosuke in her arms, and with Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru behind her headed to a back room.

"Oh, damn!" declared Elder Toguro. "You beat me here? Well, I suppose that I should really try…"

But Elder Toguro was not allowed to finish his sentence. Hiei used his cat-like reflexes to pierce Elder Toguro's chest. The blow struck a vital point, and Hiei's reflexes were so quick that Elder Toguro did not have a chance to move his vitals.

"What…what's this! I…I can't…"

"You can't breathe?" interjected Yusuke, as he stepped forward.

Elder Toguro did not respond. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I thought as much. I figured that while maybe a blow to the heart or brain'd keep you alive, you might have problems if you can't do the one simple feature needed for everyday life—breathe."

"Damn…damn you!"

Before Shizuru had fled to the back room, she placed a butcher knife on a table that was within Yusuke's reach. Yusuke grabbed the knife and plunged it into the other side of Elder Toguro's chest. Without the ability to breathe, Elder Toguro was unable to defend himself.

The fallen beast did his best to counterattack, but every time he tried to stand he would double over. Eventually, death claimed him.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Chu were relieved that the elder Toguro was no more, but Kurama was quick to remind them, "The police'll be here soon."

"That's right," responded Kuwabara. "What're we going to do with Elder Toguro's body?"

"Take it out, and set it on fire," replied Hiei.

"That 'ought to be a way to keep him from coming back," said Chu.

"Could you guys get his body out of here?" began Yusuke. "I need to check on Kosuke and Kayko, and then we'll tell some story to the cops."

"Sounds good, Urameshi, but I need to check on Yukina."

"You're not alone," replied Hiei.

Kurama nodded. "Very well, Chu and me'll take care of this, and then we'll catch up with you later."

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks."


	15. To The Future

**Author's Note:** Well everyone, we're at the end. The final chapter and I hope it will be a good ending. One important note that I have is that the "Limbo" referred here from the American version is the equivalent to the Japanese version of "Hell." Although this "Hell" is nowhere close to the Christian concept of such a place. But despite all of that, I would like to encourage everyone to read and review, and I'll have a final note at the end.

_Memories are bittersweet.  
The good times we can't repeat.  
Those days are gone,  
and we can never get them back.  
Now we must move ahead.  
Despite our fear and dread,  
we're all just wishing we could stop, but life goes on.  
Come of age,  
turn the page.  
Time rolls on.  
Wipe your eyes.  
Yesterday laughs,  
tomorrow cries_-

"Can't Repeat"-The Offspring

An End to Bliss

Chapter XV

"It looks like Yusuke pulled it off," a young woman said, while a gentle breeze swayed her pink hair.

"Did you really have any doubts that he couldn't?" replied a young man in a light-green trench coat with a pair of black sunglasses. "You knew how strong Yusuke was."

"It's not his strength; it's his brain. Sometimes that dimwit doesn't think when he goes into battle."

"Perhaps not at first, but something always seems to click in his brain during the battle. I learned that well from my ultimate fight with Yusuke…You watched the funeral they gave for you earlier, didn't you?"

"…Yes…It's ironic."

"What is?"

"I remember that when my parents died I could do nothing but cry."

"That's to be expected."

"Yes, it happened back when I was young…I think I told you about it, didn't I, Toguro?"

Toguro nodded.

"Well…listening to what Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, Chu, Hiei—though it shocked me that he'd be there—and even little Kosuke…What they had to say about me…Well, I never imagined that I'd cry at my own funeral."

"But at the same time you knew they were happy as well, right?"

"…Yes, particularly after Koenma told them about you."

Toguro chuckled. "I guess that once you take control of Spirit World you receive a great deal of influence, such as getting me out of Limbo…Although I'm sure that since you were his friend it didn't hurt the negotiation process any…I'm pretty sure that my brother'll not receive the same treatment as I did. And while, I suppose, I should feel some sorrow for him, I really don't have any. He was truly a man without honor."

"Such as killing me…Although…I guess it's weird, but it brought me back together with you."

Toguro smiled. "I suppose that while we couldn't have had a life together on Earth, Genkai, we can have one here in eternity."

Genkai returned the smile, and leaned next to him. "At least that's something, right Toguro?"

* * *

Approximately eighteen months after Yusuke and his friends defeated Elder Toguro, Kosuke Urameshi charged towards a sandbox, while his parents followed closely behind him. In Yusuke's arms was his one-year-old daughter, Atsuko.

"Here you go, Atsuko," Yusuke said, while he placed her in the sandbox by her brother and ran his fingers through her brown hair.

Atsuko responded to the gesture by flashing her bright brown eyes and a giggle, which led to a kiss from both Yusuke and Kayko.

After Yusuke and Kayko left their children alone, the two of them decided to sit on a pair of swings that were near the sandbox.

"It's been a while since I've been here, Kayko."

"You should try to come here with me and the kids more often, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I know…But it's hard to get away sometimes."

"Yeah, I know…This playground has a lot of memories for us, Yusuke. I told Kosuke and Atsuko about it."

Yusuke chuckled. "I seriously doubt that they cared."

"Oh, I think they did. Well…I think Kosuke thought it was interesting, but I can't say the same for Atsuko. She's still too little to understand that this is where her mommy and daddy first met."

Yusuke smiled. "It's pretty weird how the wheel of fate can take a situation of a little girl asking a young boy if he wants to be best friends with her and what it can turn into."

Kayko returned the smile. "Has it turned into something good?"

Yusuke kissed Kayko. "Of course…Looking back on everything makes me think of something I told you a while back."

"What's that?"

"The way things are now compared to how they used to be. Kurama decided to leave college and help his step dad out in his shop—although his girlfriend's still going—and Kuwabara and Yukina have a child of their own."

Kayko chuckled. "True, I was actually surprised when Hiei stayed around long enough to watch the birth."

Yusuke laughed. "And his only word to describe it was 'interesting.'"

"Urameshi!" called Kuwabara in the distance.

Yusuke and Kayko turned to see Kuwabara and Yukina, who carried their one-year-old son, Yasashiku.

"Hey everyone!" Yukina replied, while she removed her son's hand from her hair.

"I take it you're here for the same reason we are?" asked Kuwabara.

"You mean to play in the sandbox?" began Yusuke. "Sorry, Kuwabara, but I let my kids do that."

"Hey, I like playing with Yasashiku—he's my little buddy!"

"Maybe you should be more like Kuwabara with your son and daughter," interjected Kayko.

Yusuke smiled. "It isn't worth me trying to argue with you, is it?"

Kayko returned the smile.

Yukina kissed Yasashiku's cheek and placed him at her feet. Yasashiku's very dark brown eyes—that almost appeared red—gleamed when he toddled over to Kosuke and Atsuko with a bright smile, while his red hair gently blew in the wind.

Yukina chuckled, as she followed after her son, followed by Kuwabara.

Kayko turned to Yusuke. "Come on, let's follow them and hang out with Kosuke and Atsuko."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

**The End**

**+ Cody the Impaler +**

**August 22, 2005**

**Author's Note:** Well, another story has come to an end. But I do have a sequel in mind for this story, although it will take place many years in the future. I'm not sure when I will have the time to write it though. Still, I hope we can all eat, drink, be merry, and listen to more Iron Maiden (especially after that shit that the Osbourne management did to them at OzzFest).


End file.
